redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gaylesking
Hi Gaylesking, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 16:38, 25 May 2009 here are some useful links: Shieldmaiden's Fan Fiction List Hollyfire's User List How to make a customized signature by Sambrook teh Otter If you have questions, just ask me! Hope you like it here! P.S. What does IDK stand for?--Martin II Talk! 18:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) HI! Welcome to Redwall Abbey! If you have any questions, ask me! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 14:57, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to redwall Matey!!! I'm Ferretmaiden, if u wish to learn more about me go to my userpage! i hope to learn more about u in your userpage soon! L33t Sp34k I admit I am guilty of using GTG (G''ot ''T''o ''G''o) occasionally. I shall be executed at dawn.--Martin II Talk! 00:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Haha! I use GTG, LOL, BTW, KIC, PAM, and more. I plead guilty! Hahaha!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 21:22, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's very annoying. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I am Very glad my guide could help you xD Its my pleasure. :It is great to know that my guide has beenIs being put to good use :D Thank you for the feed back mate! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 02:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I have played Orcarina of Time, Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, and Twilight Princess.I own three of the ones I mentioned.I do not own Orcarina of Time.Playing old Zelda games and hearing old Zelda music makes me nostolgic.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 14:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction Sign here to be updated! Umrag the Destroyer 07:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Neildown-- 23:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Here's some more! Some more to add to your collections of abbreviations and emoticons; <. .> is that?! <' '> eyes <( - - )> (^ - - ^) (v - - v) <( - - <) (> - - )> Kirby (^ - - )> (v - - )> Kirby <(^.^)> Kirby *_- Wink BRB Right Back. Hope you like 'em! --Neildown Image:076legoguys3434mini.jpg|100px TalkPage 21:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Helpless laughter I've never seen the mustache one before! Thats awesome! Ha ha ha!!! Neildown -- 23:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ahem, let me present to you the newest emoticon invented by LPG and Me. It is very easy to make, infact it's SO EASY.... '''A Caveman can do it!' |:^{o] . Neildown -- 03:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hoi Update Alanna ofSouthsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:01, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ahoy there! Can you check out my new fan fic, The Destiny of the Warrior? Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 15:57, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Lol Lol. Thanks! But Long Patrol Girl was half the genious too. And Ferretmaiden think added to this one - |8^{O] . And have U updated on your story? I wanna be updated, please. See ya!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 13:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Update! Umrag the Destroyer 19:22, 28 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hi I haven't talked to you in a while. What's up? Wanna talk? Go see my fan fiction!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 00:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I just celebrated me grandma's birthday. I drew 2 Long Patrol hares on rocks near Salamandastron for her.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 00:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re: A page about the conflict exists here. Images of weapons do not qualify as fanart here and aren't allowed. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:29, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Update on The Destiny of the Warrior! Umrag the Destroyer 01:11, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update on Redwall parody:Court! Umrag the Destroyer 18:26, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Mate, there is an update on redwall Parody:Court! Umrag the Destroyer 01:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 01:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yo , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Update AoS Alanna of Southsward }} Updates! Sorry for the long wait, but there's been an update to The House of O'Mallin! ----Clockworthy Talk! 18:04, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Update.--[[User:Bluestripe the Wild |Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I have started an update list on my page.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:23, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 16:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Update --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 21:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Update Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 19:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! I love Avatar! That, Wolverine and the X-Men, and AFV are my favorite tv shows--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! By style, you mean element, Fire--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Update Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 21:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 07:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Update. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:58, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Final Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, mate! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Update RHOR... took me long enough =P User blog:Hollyfire53/Royal House of Riftgard- Part One of Two- Sarengo's Triumph Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC)